<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So, A Hunter...Series by MaybeItWasMemphis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827234">So, A Hunter...Series</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis'>MaybeItWasMemphis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Interracial Relationship, No smut but Crowley gets handsy, Romance, This is soooooo old</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:02:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItWasMemphis/pseuds/MaybeItWasMemphis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of interconnected one-shots that have no great plot. It's just fluffy romance. It's very alternate universe because this is an old series that I am reposting from my old account. </p><p>Dean/OFC<br/>Sam/OFC<br/>Crowley/OFC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. So, a Hunter Walks into a Bar...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I am in no way connected to the show Supernatural...if I was the whole Leviathan storyline never would have happened. I am not making a profit off of this story.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Dean Winchester needed a drink. What else was there really left for him to do anyway? The apocalypse was over. Lucifer was back in his cage...with Sam. They had stopped doomsday and it had cost Sammy his fucking soul. Let the other hunters deal with what remained. He'd given the job everything he had. He wouldn't give anymore.</p><p>"Here," A tiny woman with blue eyes and mocha colored skin set a pint of beer in front of him. "You look like you need this." She walked away without another word.</p><p>Every night was the same. He'd find the most deserted corner of Steamer's Bar, a total dive in Charlotte, North Carolina and every night she would deliver a pint within minutes of his arrival than disappear.</p><p>It wasn't until the fifth night that he learned her name.</p><p>She had just delivered his usual pint when he had been compelled to grab her hand as she walked away and ask her name.</p><p>"Blu Ruby Jones," She had smiled at him. "My daddy owns this joint."</p><p>"But rubies are red," Had been his stupid response.</p><p>"But violets are blue," She had winked at him before walking away.</p><p>That had been the night that Dean had gone back to his motel and pre-paid for a full month.</p><p>The first time they had a real conversation had been on a night that Dean was late to the bar. His usual pint did not arrive and he started scanning the bar for Blu. He finally spotted her seated at a corner booth and surrounded by stacks of notebook paper.</p><p>He decided to be a nice guy and took her a beer before sitting down to join her.</p><p>"Thought I would return the favor," He explained when she looked up and eyed the drink. "What's got you so busy over here?"</p><p>"Essays about what my students did during Christmas break," She had a red pen in her hand and had her attention more on the papers than on him.</p><p>"Students?" That had caught him by surprise. He thought her only job was tending bar. He would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed.</p><p>"I teach fifth grade at Lebanon Road Elementary School," She explained. "I work nights here because Daddy needed the extra help and teaching doesn't pay much,"</p><p>The first time he had kissed her was the night that her car had broken down outside the bar and he had given her a lift home to her Mint Hill apartment. When he had walked her to her door, she had impulsively stolen a kiss before disappearing inside.</p><p>That was the night that he had started looking for a job and an apartment.</p><p>The first time they slept together hadn't been a day to celebrate. Blu's dad, Old Man Ralph had dropped of a sudden heart attack and his wake had been held in the bar. Dean had stayed behind to help clean up when they got to talking. She confessed that her mother had been a deadbeat who had hit the skids when she was just a baby. Her old man had been all that she had. Dean found himself sharing about the losses of his mother, father, and of course Sam. He just left out the parts about monsters, demons, and angels...it wasn't easy to do. Maybe it was discovering that they were both the last in their family lines; two lost souls but before long they found themselves a mass of limbs in her bed in her apartment above the bar, desperately seeking comfort in one another's bodies.</p><p>The next day Dean found himself employed as a bartender.</p><p>He had told her the truth – about everything – when he had been given no other choice but to step back into his old shoes as a hunter. A changeling was loose in Mint Hill and a few students from Blu's class had been taken. She had been standing next to him when he had killed the changeling, who had been masquerading as a kindergarten teacher. He couldn't lie to her and after all of the time they had spent together in the previous months, he didn't want to. If there was one person, other than Bobby that he could trust, he knew that it was Blu.</p><p>She hadn't laughed, thinking it was all a giant prank. She hadn't recoiled in horror like he was the reason her nightmares were real simply because he had been the one to tell her the truth.</p><p>She had cocked her head to the side, covered in the blood and gore of the changeling, and smirked.</p><p>"I was curious when you were going to tell me,"</p><p>He had gaped at her like an idiot.</p><p>Blu had proceeded to laugh at him for a few minutes before she managed to explain.</p><p>"Honey," She put her hands on her hips. "This is one of the oldest states in the Union, lots of things that go bump in the night, and I grew up in a dive bar that sits right off the interstate to draw in travelers...a good portion of those travelers are hunters."</p><p>Dean had felt stupid for not considering the possibility. He knew another woman who had grown up the exact same way...Jo.</p><p>"And the Winchester name is infamous," She informed him of what he already knew. "I knew who you were the first time you walked into Daddy's bar."</p><p>"Seriously?" He was scared of the things that she had probably heard about him.</p><p>She nodded and took a step closer. "Yep, I knew the part that you played in the End of Days and stopping it. There were rumors about what happened to Sam. That's on top of all the other stories floating around about you and your brother...and there's also this really interesting book series." She gently teased. "I think Fabio models for the covers."</p><p>Shaking his head, he had reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her flush against him, blood and gore forgotten. "Please don't tell me you're a fan girl...we have enough of those." He teased her back.</p><p>"Totally," She said with mock seriousness. "Why do you think you've never paid for a drink? Have you ever heard of fanfiction? They have this very interesting genre called Wincest..."</p><p>He kissed her to shut her up.</p><p>That was the night that he moved out of the motel and in with Blu above the bar.</p><p>When it was time for him to go back to hunting because let's face it, he was never going to be able to walk away, Blu had quit her job as a teacher, left her employees in charge of the bar and joined him on the road.</p><p>That first night in a dirty broken down motel room, as his woman lay on the squeaky bed wearing nothing except his favorite Metallica t-shirt and reading glasses as she researched a spree of vampire killings in Tampa, Dean could only think of one thing that could make life any better...if Sam was there.</p><p>"Hey, beautiful," He got her attention.</p><p>She looked up, her reading glasses slipping to rest on the tip of her nose. "What's up, hon?"</p><p>"I love you," He told her softly.</p><p>"I know," She smiled at him. "I love you too."</p><p>That was the night that he had known without a shadow of a doubt that he couldn't live without her.</p><p>She had been by his side, with a large bottle of his favorite whiskey, when Sam had escaped from Hell...sans his soul. She had fought by his side to help a man that was never very nice to her and who had only made life more difficult since he had dropped into the middle of the life that they had created together...and she did it all because she loved him and wanted him to be happy.</p><p>On the day that Sam had regained his soul and celebrated by pulling them both into a bone crushing bear hug. Dean had decided to celebrate in his own way.</p><p>Once he and Blu were alone in the comfort of their bedroom in their tiny apartment above the bar, Dean had gotten down on one knee and presented her with his mother's ring.</p><p>"Will you marry me, beautiful?" No fancy speech. Short and directly to the point.</p><p>She gave him that smirk that she saved just for him. "If you think my answer is anything other than yes, you're crazier than people say you are."</p><p>They were married in a cheap Vegas wedding two days later.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>FINIS</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. So, a Hunter Goes to the Hospital...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Rose are red. Violets are blue. The CW owns Supernatural so please don't sue.</p><p>I lost the cover for this story and I'm too lazy to make a new one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken Sam weeks to accept the fact that Dean was really lost to Purgatory and that there was no spell or deal that was going to bring him back this time. Once he knew for sure, he had dropped Blu, who, still in mourning for her husband was barely speaking to anyone, off with Bobby and hit the road.</p><p>He needed to get away. He needed to start over.</p><p>He was in the small town of Cheshire, where a wendigo had been on the prowl not far from Pittsfield, Massachusetts when he got a text message from Blu that shattered what was left of his heart.</p><p>
  <em>***I'm pregnant***</em>
</p><p>It was a good thing that he had the Impala in storage at Bobby's place because the moment he read the text, tears began to pool in his eyes. Dean, the man who based his entire life on taking care of other people was going to be a father...and he wasn't going to be around to see it. The salty liquid in his eyes blurred his vision and before he knew it his 1969 Camaro was colliding head-on with an elm tree after slipping on a patch of black ice.</p><p>The last thing he remembered before he was engulfed in darkness was thinking, 'I hate the Berkshires in the winter...'</p><p>When he came to he was lying in a hospital bed hooked up to a bunch of beeping and blinking machines. The uncomfortable and unnatural stiffness between his legs let him in on the cruel fact that he had been fitted with a catheter.</p><p>"How are you feeling this evening, Mr. Winchester?" A soft, almost angelic Irish accent asked him.</p><p>How did this disembodied voice know his real name? The I.D. that he carried in his wallet gave his name as Michael Welling.</p><p>As he opened his eyes his confusion must have shown on his face.</p><p>"A lot of hunters come through the Berkshires, Mr. Winchester," Sam finally got a good look at her. She wasn't tiny as you'd expect an Irish woman to be. She had plenty of curves. Her eyes were big, almost doe-like and brown. Her hair was a natural but dull blonde that she had used a tooth-clip to pile on top of her head. "And I've patched up more than my fair few. So, judging from the excess blood on your clothing when you were brought in, you either got the wendigo or had one hell of a shitty day before the accident."</p><p>This woman, Dr. Rose Hickey, her hospital I.D. gave her identity as not only knew about hunting she knew exactly what he had been in the area seeking to dispatch.</p><p>"How did you know that it was a wendigo?" He asked.</p><p>She chuckled. "I've created my own personal book, or reference if you will, of known monster wounds. It describes what the wound looks like and how to treat it." She explained as she moved to his side to check on his I.V. bags and made a few notes in his chart. "I treated both of the hikers after they managed to escape last week and I'd seen those types of injuries before. Long story short, I'm the one who sent the S.O.S. to Bobby for help."</p><p>He didn't know how to respond to everything that the good doctor had just admitted to. He was in no mood for small talk. The friendly Sam had died with Dean.</p><p>She seemed to notice that he didn't want to talk so she checked him over as silently as she could.</p><p>"If you need anything...even just someone to talk to, have the nurse page Dr. Hickey...Bobby told me about what happened to Dean." Were the final words that she had spoken to him before she had taken her leave of the overly sanitized smelling hospital room.</p><p>Sam swore that he wouldn't have her paged but after a restless attempt to sleep without nightmares that not even his morphine pump was aiding with, he had broken down and asked that Dr. Hickey be paged.</p><p>When she had arrived a half an hour later, she had taken one look at him and leaned down, careful of his I.V., and gently hugged him.</p><p>Sam swallowed his pride and shared his life story with her and she had shared her story of growing up in Belfast, Ireland. Her first encounter with the supernatural had occurred in her childhood home when a banshee had appeared before the death of her father when she was ten. Her second encounter had happened in Pittsfield shortly after she came to work at the hospital as an intern. She had barely escaped death at the hands of a werewolf and Bobby had been the hunter who had come to her aid.</p><p>After a few hours Dr. Hickey had asked him to call her Rose and he was able to fall asleep without dreams for the first time in years.</p><p>He had been released from the hospital a week later. He had stopped by Rose's office to goodbye but she hadn't been in.</p><p>He left without saying goodbye.</p><p>Their next encounter had happened almost one month later. He had broken his left wrist while doing battle with a vampire in Albany.</p><p>In excruciating pain, he had driven past two hospitals and crossed state lines to get to Rose's hospital. She wouldn't ask any questions and truth be told, he had missed her.</p><p>She wasn't nearly as happy to see him as he was to see her.</p><p>She set the break and cast his arm but she never once lost her cool, professional detachment.</p><p>Once her task was completed she made to leave the room but Sam grabbed her hand to stop her.</p><p>"Why are you angry with me?" He demanded to know.</p><p>"You left without so much as a goodbye," She answered in a hurt tone of voice.</p><p>He honestly hadn't known that she had grown as attached to him as he was to her during his previous hospital stay. Rose was good at hiding her emotions, almost as good as Dean had been. He had hurt her and he felt terrible.</p><p>Without thinking, he reached out his uninjured arm and pulled her awkwardly into his arms.</p><p>"What do you think you're doing?" She hissed.</p><p>He silenced her with a kiss.</p><p>After that night Sam never again left without saying goodbye...and he always came back. He always came back to her small apartment on North Street. He always returned to her bed and the comfort that only Rose's arms could bring him.</p><p>It had taken him two months to realize that he was in love with her. It had taken him another two months and some rather unexpected news for him to actually tell her.</p><p>He had just returned home because that's exactly what the old as dirt apartment now was to him, from a hunt and was washing up the dishes from dinner when Rose dropped a bombshell.</p><p>"I'm pregnant, Sam,"</p><p>The plate in his hand slipped but he caught it before it could hit the ground. He set it on the counter, turned to face her, and said something stupid.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "No, my period packed up and has been holiday these last few months and I've gained a stone for no good reason. I'm a bleedin' doctor Sam, of course, I'm sure!" She huffed.</p><p>He had no idea why he was acting so surprised. They had never used condoms and he had never thought to ask if she was on anything.</p><p>He should have been filled with dread. They were bringing an innocent child into a world filled with unspeakable evil...but he couldn't bring himself to care too much about that fact. The woman he loved, who had brought him back to life and had finally given him the home that he had always craved was going to have his baby. They were going to be a real family. How could he not be happy about that?</p><p>A slow grin spread across his face as he pulled her into his arms.</p><p>"I love you," He told her right before his lips came crashing down on hers, muffling her positive response.</p><p>That night as they both lay naked and sated in their bed; Rose's head on his chest and his arm wrapped protectively around her waist with his hand resting on her stomach where their child grew, Sam was too happy to notice that he had a text message from Blu. It only contained two words.</p><p>
  <em>***DEAN'S BACK!!!***</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>FINIS</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. So, a Demon Zaps into a Library...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I OWN SUPERNATURAL! HAHAHAHA! *Runs from men in little white coats and the CW's lawyers* I don't own it, okay? Damn!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>He really needed to find better help, Crowley thought to himself as he materialized in front of the Arthur J. Miller Library in Warren, Michigan. He had sent a lackey out to make one small deal and the blubbering idiot had returned to him claiming that the young woman couldn't be manipulated into signing away her soul.</p><p>Zelda Poole was the daughter of a Detroit drug runner who had gotten out of his deal with Crowley with the help of the blasted Winchesters. Those brothers were more trouble than the kids from <em>Scooby Doo</em> and the golden trio from <em>Harry Potter</em> combined. Crowley was already more than a little peeved that Dean had escaped from Purgatory so while he was enjoying his time with his pregnant wife and idiot brother, Crowley was getting his revenge. Stealing Zelda's soul was his way of shoving a banana in the metaphorical tailpipe of the Winchester family.</p><p>He casually strolled through the doors of the library, his eyes scanning for his target. The library was small; she was easy to spot.</p><p>She was stocking shelves in the New Releases/Large Print section. Her black pencil skirt and tight purple button-down blouse were giving him quite the show every time she bent down to retrieve a stack of books off of her cart. Her skin was the color of mocha coffee deluded with cream. It was smooth and flawless and gave Crowley the urge to kidnap her, take her to Hell, and do unspeakable things to her...but where was the fun in that? There was no joy in winning without the pleasure of the manipulation that brought about the win. He was a demon after all. Demons were never simple and the King of Hell was the most complex of them all.</p><p>He slithered up to her side but she spoke before he could start laying on the charm.</p><p>"You can't have it," She didn't even bother to look at him. She just kept right on stocking the shelves.</p><p>"Have what, love?" He asked smoothly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned casually against the Large Print bookshelf.</p><p>She shoved a copy of <em>The Casual Vacancy</em> into an empty slot on the shelf he was leaning against but she still didn't look at him as she replied. "My soul. My father might be an idiot but I can assure you that I am not."</p><p>Lovely, daddy issues. Those were always fun to deal with.</p><p>He didn't reply right away. He stopped and took a moment to drink her in. Hazel eyes and a curvy build. She was barely eighteen...young, just the way he liked them...he had a daddy kink...so sue him.</p><p>He considered all that he knew about her. Her mother, a strung-out hooker had died when she was nine and her older sister Ami fifteen. Zelda was the strong one. Her sister Ami was a heroin addict...just like mommy. Zelda worked two jobs so she could save up enough money to attend nursing school. Ami turned tricks on the streets of downtown Detroit until she had enough cash to pay for her next fix.</p><p>She was young. She was determined. And she didn't have any problem standing up to the King of Hell himself. She was the sexiest thing that Crowley had ever seen.</p><p>Maybe it was time that Hell found its rightful Queen. He could do with the amusement and sex at the very least.</p><p>He swiftly moved to mold his front to her ample backside as she stocked an armful of John Grisham novels on the Large Print shelf. Kim Kardashian's ass had nothing on Zelda's...and she had sold him her soul to attain it.</p><p>He felt her tense and heard her suck in a breath. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" She hissed.</p><p>She was angry but she wasn't backing away...he liked that.</p><p>"I want your soul," He told her as he laid a kiss just below her ear and backed away to admire his handy work...there wasn't much to see he was infuriated to discover. Her eyes were dilated and her breathing a bit uneven but that was about it.</p><p>There was a steely determination in her gaze when she placed both hands on her hips. "You can't have it, now leave!"</p><p>He did as she demanded but he returned the next day. And the day after that and even the day after that.</p><p>Every day would be the same. He's waltz through the door, find her wherever she was working and corner her. Every day he would touch her in ways that had most women, demon and human alike, begging to be taken to his bed...but not Zelda. She sometimes gave into his touches but the moment he demanded her soul she would snap back to reality and pull away...it was really starting to irk him. This routine had never failed him before...why wasn't it working on a stupid teenage girl?</p><p>Simple, Zelda Poole wasn't a stupid teenage girl. She was one of the strongest women that Crowley had ever met. That's why he wanted her as his Queen.</p><p>It was on his eighth visit that she finally asked.</p><p>"What did he get?"</p><p>So, Papa had never told her what exactly he had sold his soul for...interesting.</p><p>"He sold his soul to me to bring your sister Ami back from an overdose," Her eyes softened. "He's the one who sold her the bad smack...didn't want to be implicated."</p><p>He truly wished that they weren't having this conversation while he had her hidden in the stacks with his hand down her knickers. This was the furthest that she'd ever let him go before and telling her the truth shut the action down cold.</p><p>"I want your soul," He again demanded as she shoved him away.</p><p>She gave him a strange look and for the first time, her answer was different.</p><p>"Earn it,"</p><p>That was the first time that he had kissed her; just a quick peck on the lips as he left.</p><p>He started having actual conversations with her and bringing her small gifts during his visits. The rest of the library staff had started referring to him as her boyfriend...which greatly annoyed Zelda.</p><p>One particular day he arrived carrying a black velvet pouch. Dragging her away from her duties at the Information Desk and to the back of the stacks for privacy, he handed her the pouch without a word.</p><p>He carefully watched her face as she pulled a ruby and diamond tiara out of the pouch. Her shock and awe was priceless.</p><p>"Crowley, what is this?" She asked in confusion. The crown wasn't exactly the type of jewelry you went walking around Detroit wearing.</p><p>He shrugged and smirked. "Looks like a diadem fit for the Queen of Hell,"</p><p>He didn't ask for her soul. He just stole a kiss and left her to absorb the shock.</p><p>The next time he saw her was later that very same night. This time, he visited her in her tiny rathole of an apartment that was located on the wrong side of town.</p><p>He was tired of waiting; tired of playing games with her. It was time for his Queen to take her rightful place at his side.</p><p>The comical look on her face when she opened her door and saw him standing on the other side would have been funny if he hadn't been so impatient.</p><p>"How do you know where I live?" She demanded to know as he pushed his way into the apartment.</p><p>He noticed the tiara sitting on the steamer trunk that she used as a coffee table and smirked a bit.</p><p>"King of Hell, love. Now, get ready to leave."</p><p>She crossed her arms over her chest. "Where are we going?"</p><p>"Home," He informed her bluntly.</p><p>She raised an eyebrow. "You can't have my soul," She told him for the millionth time.</p><p>He walked to her and pulled her briskly into his arms.</p><p>"I don't want your soul anymore, Zelda...and if I did when your time was up, you'd burn...I don't want you to burn," It was the truth. He would never subject her to that torment and anyone who tried would face his wrath. "I want you...as my partner and as my Queen," Also the truth. He had fallen in love with the young woman although he would never tell her that. He had a reputation to uphold after all.</p><p>He watched as a slow and sweet smile spread across her face. She walked to the steamer trunk and retrieved the tiara. Walking back to him she handed him the diadem.</p><p>He knew exactly what to do. He placed it atop her head right before she wrapped her arms around his neck.</p><p>"Now, me you can have," She pulled his mouth down to hers and kissed me as he transported the two of them to the kingdom that they would now rule together.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>FINIS</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Randomness: I got totally bombed at the bar mentioned in this story on my 21st birthday...which was so long ago that it makes me sad. The pic in the story cover, that's actually of the real bar. It's awesome...and if ya go, can you possibly steal my photo off the wall of fame? Please and thank you. lol (I'M KIDDING!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>